Unfathomable Depths
by 1Dolan1
Summary: A Gardevoir's experience after being captured for the first time. Not advised for the faint hearted. Rated M for swearing and lemon.
1. A Friend In Need

**A/N: This is my first ever fan fiction so dont hesitate to lay any CONSTRUCTIVE criticism on me, cheers :]**

She held her hands across her face, shielding them from the harsh sunlight as she stepped out of the doorway, her eyes attuned to the darkness. As her vision slowly returned, the world before her began to take shape; rolling hills and wide plains stretched away before her, the vast wilderness seemingly untouched by civilisation. The land was covered in a sea of green, varying from hoards of clustered trees to enormous fields of grass, the faint sound of running water echoing somewhere in the distance. The structure on which she stood appeared to be the only sign of civilisation for miles.

Unsurprisingly, the outside world was equally as hot as inside. Though she immediately noticed the wind, the dry breeze blowing her pure white robe out behind her. She stood elegantly in the sunlight, pale skin with bright green hair that curved around her ears, in the centre of her chest protruded a large red spike that seemed to pierce through from one side to the other. Only slightly shorter than most adult humans, she was a prime example of a fully grown Gardevoir.

The door led out to a patio, the raised platform almost falling apart with age. She peered back at the house, amazingly, the ramshackle building looked worse from out here than it did from inside. Rotted wooden slats hung loosely from the rest of the building, some already fallen to the ground. The house itself managing to find the only perfectly flat piece of ground in the area.

This had been the first time in weeks, essentially the first time since her capture, that Gardevoir had seen the world outside the darkness of the shelter. A whistle grabbed her attention and she continued to follow her new "master". The fortunate trainer was a most physically intimidating one, taller than most humans she had seen. Built like a tank, it would be more accurate to describe him as a Machoke. Though she was only slightly smaller than most, this man absolutely dwarfed her.

He glanced back at her through aviator style sunglasses, watching her descend the rickety wooden stairs before continuing on. He wore old, tattered full length jeans that were torn at the knees with a plain white shirt that clung tightly, accentuating his already muscular physique. He had short brown hair standing straight up with shaved sides; the style appearing to be the remnants of a military history. Beady brown eyes hid behind the glasses, and though she had only seen his face without them once, it was a face that was branded into her mind as something to be feared.

Immediately at the man's heels were his loyal companions; a fully grown Arcanine, Houndoom, and Mightyena. The trio made a formidable hunting team, as Gardevoir herself had the misfortune of experiencing.

She glanced at her left arm as she followed, just below the shoulder, the bite mark still clearly visible from where the Mightyena had brought her down. In fact, it had only gotten worse since the attack. Denied basic levels of hygiene, the wound had grown infected, with purple veins spider-webbing away from each jagged puncture.

They passed through a group of trees and reached a large expanse of neatly cut grass. Dead patches and scorch marks were scattered across the field and on nearby trees. It wasn't hard to figure out this was their own private training grounds.

The trainer shouted something at the trio, and they began running laps of the field. He spoke with a deep, booming voice, and though she couldn't exactly understand his words, she interpreted the language through the speaker's use of gesture and tone. If the speaker was passionate enough, Gardevoir could often read their emotions. It was an ability that she had need never make use of in the past, but being thrust into this new world, she now relied on it.

Another one word order grunted its way out his mouth.

She knew this one, "Arcanine".

Gardevoir grimaced as the Arcanine quickly took its place on the opposite side of the field to her, the trainer as well as the other two Pokémon moving off to the side. Arcanine began a low growl, even on all fours the beast was as tall as she was. Gardevoir immediately began shaking in place, terrified of what the fire Pokémon's next action might be. She felt like the standoff would last an eternity, however the Arcanine suddenly grew silent. Instead of attacking, the Pokémon merely lowered itself onto its hind legs, sitting. A voice broke the silence, the trainer staring at her from the sidelines.

"So some know-it-alls back in town claim you Gardevoirs are capable of at least the most basic of psychic abilities... show me" the man thrust his finger towards the Arcanine. He spoke clearly this time, and though she still didn't understand the words, the message was clear on what he expected her to do.

Gardevoir remained in place, still shaking, even more terrified by the idea of attempting to attack the animal. She couldn't, and panicked more as she felt the rage grow inside the trainer. The Arcanine remained silent, sitting proudly.

"Use your fucking psychic attack!" He roared at her this time.

Gardevoir brought her hands to her mouth in fear, but couldn't move. In fact she couldn't even force her legs to move, her body had locked up. The Arcanine continued to stare at her, as if it were beckoning her to try. More enraged than ever, the trainer fumed.

"You useless Pokém- Arcanine use Fire Bla-" He cut himself off. No, she was no good to him incinerated.

"Get out of my sight-" he pointed to a large tree on the outskirts of the field "-and don't even think of trying anything, or I'll have Mightyena give you another one" nodding to the now infected bite etched across her arm.

Regaining control of her body, Gardevoir fled to the edge of the field. As her body recovered from the intense tingling sensation, the pain in her arm began to return. More over-powering than it had been in the past, the throbbing made her feel ill in the stomach, her head beginning to spin. Gardevoir slumped to the ground and leant against the massive tree, trying to clear her mind.

With nothing else to do, and much too afraid to risk moving from where she had been sent, Gardevoir watched the others train. The trainer shouted orders at them, which they followed to the letter. The absolute barbaric way in which they practiced made her unsure if it was legitimate training, or merely a method to frighten her. Either way she never wanted to find herself in battle with one of those Pokémon… Again. They fought without restraint, capable of serious injury if the other so much as let their guard down momentarily, but perhaps that's just how their trainer wanted it.

Half an hour passed, an hour, Gardevoir stopped watching the others train as her mind began to wander. The dizziness had passed, and her thoughts began flowing freely. Hurling her back to before she even knew of Pokémon trainers. The vivid memories filled her mind with sadness, and she wondered if she would ever see her family-

Gardevoir hadn't noticed the trio approach her, attempting to box her in. She bolted up off the ground and tried to back away, only to find her only exit blocked by the tree she had been leaning on.

"It seems you don't respond too well to direction, perhaps if you had something to lose... Don't give me that helpless garbage! I saw what you did back at that crappy little cave, it's because of you that we lost the entire clan! Do you have **any** idea how much a Ralts and Kirlia sell for?" Gardevoir could sense the rage in his voice once more, she pressed her back as hard as she could against the tree.

The other Pokémon slowly closed in, savagely barking, howling and baring their teeth as they approached.

"Perhaps you need that sensation again, having that little something to lose-" They were at pouncing distance now. "-like your life".

Terrified, Gardevoir covered her eyes with her hands and sunk to ground, waiting to feel the razor sharp teeth or bursts of fire. She sat there quivering, bracing for the end, her death already a possibility she had accepted. Only it didn't come, there were no bursts of fire or the tearing of flesh. She slowly pulled her hands away to find herself face to face with the Arcanine, Houndoom and Mightyena, so close she could feel their breath on her face. A loud sigh came from behind them, followed by a distinct whistle, the dog-like Pokémon immediately retreated. They had done their job well, but it still wasn't enough.

Gardevoir collected her nerves and began to stand up, -**thump**- she hadn't even seen him coming. She fell in a heap in front of the tree, the entire left side of her face absolutely throbbing. She looked up to see the trainer drawing back his fist. The man knelt down to her level, staring at her through his glasses.

"You know sooner or later… you WILL obey me" Gardevoir glared at him, holding a hand to the left side of her face.

At that he stood up and made to turn around, only to suddenly sink his boot into her stomach, lifting her off the ground and throwing her body into the tree. She sunk to the ground once more, unable to a loud wail from escaping, her body now completely limp. He snorted as he walked off, the other Pokémon not even glancing at the spectacle. Gardevoir could do nothing more than lay there, clenching her teeth and clutching her stomach, unable to move. Pain coursed through her entire body, the left side of her face had already begun to turn a dark shade of red.

"Alright boys, the rest of the afternoon is yours" the trainer walked off in the direction of the house, showing no acknowledgement of the Pokémon's cry.

Houndoom and Mightyena immediately began chasing each other around, happily playing whilst Arcanine simply rolled around in the grass. The trio not seeming to care at all about the injured Pokémon barely 20 metres away.

Gardevoir's hand remained pressed against her stomach as she struggled to her feet. Knowing she wouldn't be able to stand for long, she stumbled around to other side of the tree, away from the view of the other Pokémon. There she collapsed, her back against the same tree. She felt her eyes begin to water, but slammed her eyes shut and turned her head, as if refusing to admit defeat.

Silent streams made their way down her face, but she couldn't hold it back any longer, and so she cried. It hurt her stomach with each gasp, but she couldn't stop, she didn't want to stop. For hours she sat there and wept, her knees tucked up against her body, burying her head against her forearm.

It had hit mid-afternoon by this point, but there were still a few hours of sunlight left in the day. Gardevoir had calmed to a silent sobbing, occasionally letting out a quiet gasp.

She wiped her eyes against her forearm, rubbing off the last of the tears. The distant sound of barking echoed off the trees, the others must have moved to the far end of the training grounds, or even into the trees beyond that. She didn't care, as long as they were nowhere near her. She thought of trying to run, putting enough distance between them before they realised. She slowly shook her head. Gardevoir knew she wouldn't make it far in this condition, and she wouldn't stand much chance against the hunting pack, who likely knew this entire area.

Gardevoir let out a long sigh as she looked up from her forearm. Compared to the open field behind her, this area was absolutely filled with trees. Slivers of light filtered down through the tree canopy. She could hear birds, most likely Pidgeys, happily chirping in the distance, the sound of running water seemed louder from this spot as well.

It was then that she heard a faint, high pitched squeal. She cocked her head, waiting to see if she had simply imagined it. The sound came again, from somewhere beyond the undergrowth in front of her. She could feel panic in the sound. Unsure of its origins, she cautiously rose to her feet, wincing slightly at the pain in her stomach, the dizziness also returning.

Gardevoir began making her way through the undergrowth, heading away from the training grounds. Ducking under and stepping over branches, she carefully made her way through the thick mesh, the sound of running water growing louder. It wasn't long until she reached the other side, to find the source of both the sound of running water and the squealing.

A wide river stretched out before her, flowing downstream from the right, disappearing into the distance in a series of twists and turns off to her left. Right in front of her however, was the squealing noise she had been following. A lone Caterpie was spinning around on the spot, stranded on a small stone that protruded from the water's surface in the centre of the stream. As Gardevoir approached, it became clear that the small stone was in fact a huge, naturally formed crossing, reaching from one side of the stream to the other. However it appeared that as the Caterpie was crossing, the water level had risen. Most likely something was blocking the flow of water underneath the "bridge", causing it to flow over the top. The only part of the bridge not underwater was the tiny protrusion of rock on which the Caterpie now stood.

Without hesitation, Gardevoir lowered herself into the stream. The current was much stronger than she had expected, proving to be deeper too. The current pressed her body against the bridge, preventing her from being washed downstream. She could feel the gap in the bridge at her feet where the water was flowing underneath, but was still unable to touch the bottom.

The current worked in her favour, holding her upper body above the water level. She pulled herself along the edge of the bridge until she reached the middle, where the Caterpie was staring at her curiously. Gardevoir paused for a moment before slowly reaching her hand towards the Caterpie, holding it out in front of the bug Pokémon. With another panicked squeal the Caterpie touched its head against her hand. With the approval she had asked for, she carefully scooped the Caterpie up in both hands, holding it against her neck. Gardevoir worked her way back to the side she had entered the stream from, the Caterpie making more panicked squeals as she went. It was harder going back without the use of her arms, but she managed.

Making it to the embankment, she reached out, placing the Caterpie on dry land. It began happily crawling around in circles on the grass, making cheerful "Cater-Cater-Piiieeee" noises as it went. Gardevoir hoisted herself out of the stream, still clearly favouring her right arm. She looked down at herself and, not at all to her surprise, was absolutely drenched. Before she had even managed to take a step she felt something crawl up her foot. Gardevoir looked down again to find the dark green Caterpie had wrapped itself around her leg from foot to knee.

She stared at the Caterpie with a puzzled look and slowly lowered herself, sitting cross legged on the spot, the Caterpie adjusting itself to atop her shin. The bug Pokémon squealed happily as it began crawling up to her knee. Staring intently at the adorable Pokémon, she placed her right hand on her knee, letting it crawl onto her hand, continuing up her arm.

In that moment, for the first time in days, a smile spread across her face. The smile quickly grew into quiet giggling as the Caterpie crawled up her arm, tickling her as it went. Gardevoir giggled more and more, holding her other hand to her mouth. The Caterpie continued to make cheery squeals, as it reached her shoulder she placed her left hand in front of it. As before the Caterpie crawled onto her hand and started up her other arm. They both continued to giggle ecstatically until the Pokémon reached her elbow.

She glanced at the bite just above the Caterpie, noticing that the purple coloured veins around each puncture had grown a little more intensifying in colour. She placed her hand in front of the Caterpie, beckoning it to crawl back up her right arm. Instead, the green bug disregarded her hand and crawled around it. She made to reach for the Pokémon but stopped herself. Where she had once sensed an overwhelming playfulness in the Caterpie, she now found a serious determination and focus. She withdrew her hand, and allowed the Caterpie to continue, wincing slightly as it began crawling over the bite. With each slow step the Caterpie took, the area beneath it immediately became numb. The bug Pokémon crested at her shoulder as Gardevoir stared intensely at the wound.

The dark purple that had once followed the veins from the bite had completely disappeared. Gardevoir stared in amazement to also notice that each of the wide tears had been covered in a thin string like mesh, completely sealing the wounds. It took a few seconds for her to react, but an enormous smile suddenly spread across her face, making a delighted "Garrr" sound as she nuzzled her head against the Pokémon on her shoulder. The Caterpie squealed happily and its cheerfulness quickly returned.

The bug Pokémon looked expectantly down at the ground, Gardevoir obliged, scooping it up and placing it gently on the ground. The bug gave one last "Cater- Piiieee" before it crawled off into the undergrowth, quickly disappearing from view.

Gardevoir remained sitting cross legged, the smile slowly leaving her face as she hung her head low. Her little getaway was over, for just a moment she had completely forgotten about her situation, and just like that it had taken control of her thoughts once again. She sighed heavily and slumped her shoulders forward, her head almost touching her legs. Her good mood was washed away in a second, but reality wasn't done. As if on cue she heard a loud whistle coming from back beyond the undergrowth, followed by a loud barking. She slammed her eyes shut and clenched her fists, slowly exhaling as she dragged herself to her feet. Fearing what would happen if she didn't respond, she quickly raced back through the undergrowth and out onto the training grounds. The trainer, Arcanine, Mightyena and Houndoom were all waiting.


	2. Awakening

A rhythmic beeping sound woke her up, it was quiet at first, somewhat phased out. She slowly opened her eyes, the world before her was blurred and hazy. She fought the urge to close her eyes again, her body begging her to rest. She was lying in a bed, a white sheet pulled up over her waist. The room around her had plain white walls, with various electrical items behind her. Her eyes settled on the bright light filtering through a nearby window. She tried to remember how she had ended up here, but her thoughts were sporadic, quickly finding herself unable to focus on any one thought. She could hear talking from the far corner of the room. Turning away from the window, two blurred figures stood beyond her feet. One was significantly smaller than the other and stood much closer, Gardevoir could make out the white outfit the person was wearing. The smaller one was female too, her voice was enraged, but it was soft. Gardevoir could barely make out the larger one, but the voice was definitely male. She was confident the two were arguing, but over what she was not sure.

The grogginess slowly cleared from her head, leaving a thunderous headache in its wake. She made to get up, lifting herself up with her left arm. A simultaneous jolt of pain surged through her arm, letting out a sudden cry as she fell back into the bed. Gardevoir scanned her arm, desperate to find answers. Her answer only prompting more questions; from her shoulder down to the elbow was tightly wrapped in a white cloth, the middle stained with a horrid dark red.

Something had changed, she looked up to find that the two humans had stopped their argument, they now simply stared at her. Gardevoir's eyes went wide with fear as she scurried as far back into the bed as she could, tucking her knees against her body, seemingly under the impression that they had been unaware of her presence. The woman dressed in white slowly approached the left side of the bed, speaking softly to her. Gardevoir cocked her head at the words. She didn't understand, but found the woman's gentle tone calming. Though her vision was still slightly blurred, she could make out her long red hair flowing out from a white cap bearing a red cross in the centre.

The large man roughly pushed past her, holding a red and white ball in his outstretched hand. The woman immediately began yelling in protest. It was only then that Gardevoir noticed the aviator sunglasses he was wearing. She stared in horror, the image of his face jump starting her brain, the memories flooding her mind. The machine producing the loud beeping noise rapidly doubled its pace. Gardevoir let out a shrill scream as she pushed herself off the right side of the bed, landing on her feet. The various tubes and wires attached to her violently ripped from their places. The machine that was beeping rapidly now sounded a constant high pitched tone. Gardevoir let out another cry as the drip in her left wrist tore out sideways, quickly covering the bloodied wrist with her other hand. Turning quickly on the spot, she ran for the window, the woman in white yelling behind her. She made it two steps from the bed before she felt the beam hit her in the back. It seemed to suck the energy out of her, pulling her backwards. Gardevoir fell to her knees, already weakened, she felt powerless to resist. Gardevoir let out a final cry as the red beam covered her entire body, sucking her into the Pokéball.

She hated being in the ball. Being completely alone with nothing more than her thoughts. It was as if she were trapped in her own mind, no physical body, no sight, no sound, completely void. Though she was released on a daily basis, the time in which she could indulge being one with her body was often a brief, yet treasured, moment. She had long since removed the old bandage that covered her arm, but being unable to find a suitable replacement, the hideous injury is left exposed.

It had almost become routine; he would release her into the same room every day and lock her inside. There would be food, water, as well as a small, rather distasteful hole in the floorboards. The room was nothing like the one she had awoken in. Dust and spider webs covered almost every surface, the wretched stink of rot lingering in the air. The wallpaper was peeling off the walls in huge sheets, exposing the cracked plasterboard behind it, and where there was once a window, was now a boarded up square on the far side of the room. The time she stayed in the room varied from day to day, the sound of the door unlocking signalling her return to the void.

She sat cross-legged in the furthest corner from the door, though she preferred this to being trapped in the Pokéball, it seemed like all there was to do was wait for him to return. She heard the key slide into the lock, making a loud popping noise as it unlatched. Gardevoir slumped forward, bobbing her head in time with each lock being opened. She nodded her head a fourth time, looking up as the door creaked open. As expected, the large man with aviator sunglasses stood in the doorway, Pokéball in hand. Gardevoir turned back to the floor, as if rejecting his presence would deny her inevitable return to the void.

"Well that's a pleasant greeting, didn't you miss me sweety?" the brute of a man grinned as he approached her, the floorboards groaning beneath his weight. Gardevoir stared at the ground in front of her, ignoring his comment. He stopped barely an inch before her legs. Towering above her, he stared down through his glasses. His legs now in her line of sight, Gardevoir turned her head to the side, looking away. The trainer squinted, seemingly offended by the notion.

"Look at me when I'm talking to you" he articulated each word slowly, as if making him repeat himself would be a very unwise move. Gardevoir understood the message and hesitantly raised her head, looking up into his glasses, having to lean back slightly to see high enough. She saw nothing but her own reflection in the twin mirrors, and found herself wondering what the eyes behind them looked like.

"Now that's a good-" from where the man was standing, he had a clear view down her chest. The red spike protruding from between her breasts. He raised an eyebrow, the expression hidden from her.

"-Well would you look at that" he mused. Confused, Gardevoir narrowed her eyes, searching his emotions for answers. What she found was even more puzzling than his behaviour. She thought she had learnt all of the human emotions, but this, this one was different. The trainer chuckled and shook his head before pointing the Pokéball straight at her face, almost touching her nose.

"Oh man, what a fucked up world we live in" Gardevoir didn't have time to interpret the comment before a beam suddenly erupted from the red and white ball, striking her square in the face. She didn't resist, and the world went blank.


	3. Denied Innocence

**A/N: Be warned this chapter contains fairly graphic lemon. If you're not into that sort of thing just skip it after the second paragraph. However if you are, feel free to let me know what you thought, cheers.**

One hope pulled her through the hours of solitude, one hope held the pieces of her mind together. Though she had long since stopped believing it, Gardevoir always found herself turning back to the same idea. That eventually, she would simply, wake up. That she would wander out from the cave and find herself amongst her own kind again. If she let her mind linger too long on reality; the inevitable truth that she would never escape this place, she would quickly find herself falling into despair. If she were locked in the room with the boarded up windows, she would weep. Crying seemed to cleanse her mind of the thoughts, as if she were physically expelling them through the tears, or perhaps the act of crying simply distracted her. But trapped in the darkness, she could not cry, could not distract herself, the horrors plagued her mind like a waking nightmare. And so, battling every shred of common sense that told her she would never leave this place, she hoped. Forcing herself to believe again, that someday, she would simply, wake up.

It was not all bad, the long periods of isolation gave her time to analyse the situation. She articulated her thoughts slowly, controlling the ideas that passed through her mind, less she tempt the nightmares' return. What did the man want from her? Why does he keep her? Why do the other Pokémon obey him? What did he achieve by denying her freedom? What purpose was there to never letting her leave that one room? She thought long on each question, the more she understood why this had happened, the more prepared she would be. But more importantly, it helped to pass time in the prison that was her mind.

A red light tore through the darkness, waking her from her thoughts.

_Already? _Her mood quickly lifting at the possibility that she had passed through the bout of seclusion quicker than normal.

She felt her body form around her, a shell being placed around her consciousness. Regaining control of her senses, Gardevoir opened her eyes, only to find herself in an unfamiliar place. It was night time, the room around her barely illuminated by a dull, yellow light on the ceiling. The distinct smell of rot still lingered in the air. She faced a large wooden wardrobe backed up against the wall, standing in the exact centre, a mirror fixed to the wall on its right. The same peeling wallpaper covered the walls, Gardevoir quickly deduced that she was simply in a different room this time. Immediately to her left was the door, a steel bar extended from the wall next to it, securing into a bracket beneath the handle. It didn't seem capable of keeping her inside, more likely a means to keep others out.

A clink came from somewhere behind her, startling her amidst the silence of the room. Gardevoir spun on the spot, turning to face the source. For a split second, she did not recognise the man sitting in the far corner of the room. Beady brown eyes stared back at her, the first glimpse of the trainer's eyes giving her a moment's pause. He was slouched lazily over an armchair, one of his feet resting on the unmade bed to his right. He reached for the bedside table, picking up a glass containing a small amount of golden liquid in the bottom. He threw his head back, downing the last of the fluid. He seemed to wince slightly at the taste as he placed the glass back down, making another loud clink as it hit the table.

"Welcome to my humble abode" he announced, spreading both arms wide, as if she should be impressed by the sight.

She hadn't noticed the red and white ball in his other hand, watching him casually toss it onto the bed. Gardevoir remained silent, matching his stare with a bewildered expression. His emotions were somewhat unclear, almost as if he himself did not know what to feel. The large man dragged himself to his feet, his head almost reaching the low ceiling. He seemed to pause and collect himself for a moment, before slowly walking towards her.

"You know, I almost felt guilty for what I thought I should do the other day… almost" He articulated the words in a bizarre manner, as if he had to concentrate on forming each syllable properly.

Gardevoir backed away slowly, hoping he wouldn't notice her retreat. She hadn't the faintest idea what the man was planning, his emotions gave her the impression that he didn't know either, the concept frightened her even more.

"So I figured, that I'd put myself in this exact situation, and see how guilty I would feel" He had almost reached her by this point.

Already she noticed herself nearing the wall opposite from the door, the mirror stalking her on the right. He stopped barely a metre in front of her, his eyes settling at her chest. Gardevoir felt only confusion; that same emotion she had felt within him from before now peaked at the surface of his mind, only this time it seemed… intensified. She studied his eyes, watching them as they worked their way down her body, pausing at her legs.

"And you know what? " He raised his eyes to meet with hers, a sadistic smirk smeared across his face, the look absolutely terrifying her.

"I don't think I'll care at all" At that last comment, he lashed out with his right hand, roughly grabbing her left shoulder, spinning her face first into the mirror.

Turning her head in time, the side of her face slammed against into the glass. Gardevoir let out a surprised groan as the mirror cracked on impact. In one fluid motion he now stood directly behind her, his elbow now up against her other shoulder, pushing her entire upper body firmly against the glass. Gardevoir's mind raced, she had never felt so helpless, still clueless on what the man even wanted, her only aid; an emotion she didn't even understand. She could feel the edge of the glass beginning to cut into her check. She quickly moved her hands to either side of her shoulders, trying to take the weight off her face by pushing against the mirror, her injured arm erupting in pain. She heard a zipping noise behind her followed by the scuffle of fabric, her face still pressed hard against the cracked glass. He seemed to move closer to her, his free hand hurriedly shoving her white robe off the side. Gardevoir felt him slide her legs apart with his own. She closed her eyes, simply unable to comprehend the situation; she decided to do all she could, wait for it to end.

The trainer shuffled even closer, feeling his body firmly pressing against her own. It was at that moment that she felt something push against the opening of her vagina.

She had her answer, all uncertainty she had of the situation was gone, a wave of terror washing over her body. Gardevoir's eyes shot open, tears already beginning to form. She struggled to look back at him over her shoulder, pleading with her eyes. A small grin spreading across his face.

"Heh. Those puppy dog eyes aren't going to save you now. You know I'm usually not into this sort of thing, but for you, I'll make an exception" Gardevoir slammed her eyes shut as he began slowly pressing hard against her.

He seemed to struggle at forcing the tip in, the Pokémon proving to be resistant as she clenched, tightening herself. Despite her efforts, the trainer found success as he began to slowly slide the head in, drawing quick breaths as he did so, delighted by the sensation. In Gardevoir's mind he felt huge, feeling herself being slowly torn apart.

Her eyes flared open as the trainer unexpectedly thrust all the way up to the hilt, letting out a loud wail in response. Immediately clenching her teeth as he slowly withdrew, her reactions seeming to please him. He pulled out completely and appeared to wipe himself on her robe. With her upper body still pinned to the wall across the shoulders, he leant forward, speaking quietly into her ear.

"First time ey? I'll be sure to make it… memorable" He whispered the last word, the sound ringing in her ears. Tears rolled down her face as she began to sob quietly. He retook his position behind her, having to squat slightly in order to make himself low enough, slightly backing off her shoulders in the process. Gardevoir took the opportunity to tuck her forearms against her chest, resting her hands at the base of her neck. As expected the pressure quickly returned, pushing across her shoulders, firmly holding her against the mirror. Only this time her hands gave her enough leeway to keep her head off the glass. The trainer mockingly began rubbing the tip of his penis back and forth over her clitoris. Gardevoir angrily turned her head to the side, glaring back at him through watery eyes. The trainer narrowed his eyes, apparently upset that his attempts at pleasing her were in vain.

"You may as well enjoy this, because there's plenty more where it came from" He quickly stopped over the entrance and slowly entered her once again.

Gardevoir didn't resist this time. She whimpered between sobs as she turned to face the mirror, staring hopefully into her own eyes, as if expecting help from the illusionary copy.

"No matter, I can just worry about **me**" He thrust deep into her as he emphasized the last word, again up to the hilt, momentarily lifting her off her feet. Gardevoir stifled a cry, desperately trying to remain silent. Still at full depth, he removed his arm from her back and placed his hands on her hips, pulling her along with him, away from the wall. He quickly reached forwards, grabbing her hands in his own.

With one hand he now tightly held both of hers out behind her, supporting her upper body, giving himself a clear view along the flat of her back, and beyond into the mirror. Wasting no time, he began quickly thrusting in and out, rocking her body forwards with each push. Much to his pleasure, he noticed her breasts bouncing in the reflection. Gardevoir continued to weep, her tears falling to the floor, letting quiet whimpers escape each time her body jolted forwards. She dangled freely from her restrained arms, her face to the ground, begging for it to end. With his free hand the trainer stretched forwards, clutching a handful of green hair on the back of her head, yanking her neck backwards. With a startled cry her eyes shot open, now face to face with herself in the cracked mirror, each shard of glass reflecting the same image, an image that would be forever burned into her mind.

He began to pick up the pace, going much harder and deeper. Gardevoir couldn't suppress her cries anymore, letting out a long winded scream that pulsed with each thrust. Her reactions pushed him over the edge as he began to groan quietly, feeling the end coming. Gardevoir found herself unable to turn away from the mirror, staring at her reflections, her cheeks covered in water, a small cut visible on the right side of her face. She looked up to see the trainer's eyes roll into the back of his head, changing his pace to quick deep jabs combined with slow withdrawals, moaning loudly as he did so. After one final thrust he pulled out completely. With a loud sigh he released her hands, letting her topple forwards onto the floor, landing in a heap.

She hastily scurried into the corner of the room, clinging to the wall beneath the mirror. She shook intensely, sniffling quietly as she stared blankly into space. The trainer casually pulled his jeans back up, slowly zipping them up, seemingly proud of his efforts. He squatted down to her level.

"Well hey there little lady, don't tell me you didn't enjoy that" He grinned mockingly. Gardevoir continued to stare blankly beyond him, still sniffling under her breath. The large man chuckled to himself as he stood up and moved to the door. With a grunt he slid the steel bar across, letting the door swing open, exposing a narrow hallway behind it. Gardevoir broke her gaze and looked through the doorway, finding a familiar sight barely a metre beyond his open doorway.

"Now I simply do hate to be rude, but get the fuck out of my room" he spoke calmly but assertively, gesturing to the door across from his own. The paint was badly peeling, possessing four brass bolts on the exterior. They were all currently unlocked, and with a gentle kick, the door to "her" room creaked open.

"Well?" already he seemed to grow impatient, his hand still outstretched, pointing through both doorways. Gardevoir gathered her nerves and stood up, drawing short quick breaths, still on edge as she crept past the huge man. She exited his room, the narrow hallway disappearing around a corner of to her right, ending abruptly on her left. She continued straight through the next doorway, the trainer following her, reaching for the door barely a moment after she passed through it.

"Oh, and you'll want this, trust me" He dropped something into the room and slammed the door behind her, Gardevoir instinctly nodding her head in time with each bolt locking her in. She heard another thud as the door beyond hers was also slammed shut.

For a few seconds Gardevoir simply stood there, paralysed, her mind trying to process what had just happened. And without warning, it hit her like a tonne of bricks. She felt her eyes swell up once more as she collapsed to the ground. She leant against the door, holding her palms to her eyes, desperately trying to keep quiet amidst the silence. Pressing her knees against her chest, she buried her face into her forearm, trying to muffle the gasps. She placed her other hand to the ground, bumping into something on the floor. She pulled herself away from her arm, inspecting the item he left with her. The item seeming to be nothing more than a soft roll of tightly bound paper. Gardevoir immediately disregarded the item, burying her face into her forearm once more, caring very little for whatever purpose it had. At least until she felt something thick dribble onto her inner thigh.


	4. Déjà Vu

**A/N: This chapter might get a little confusing, my own fault for not giving her a name, anyway I've seperated the two viewpoints with Italics... it'll make sense once you read it :]**

Gardevoir groggily regained consciousness, slowly opening her eyes, having fallen asleep on the…. Grass? From the ground she quickly glimpsed around, finding herself somewhere outdoors, her mind uninterested in understanding how she had arrived here. Gardevoir slowly lifted herself up, wincing proactively, expecting the well-known pain to surge through her arm- Only it didn't come. She studied her arm, unable to find a single trace of the wound, the green skin unmarked.

Now at her feet, she inspected her surroundings suspiciously. Disbelieving in this impossible world. She stood just short of an elevated tree line, unable to see beyond it. She continued to study the area around her, a small bush grabbing her attention. The plant was simply covered in flowers, pure white petals spreading from a dark green stem, the stalk seeming to pierce through the bloom's heart, protruding from the centre. She stared at the flowers knowingly, entranced, her face bewildered. She slowly reached out towards one, as if seeing them was not enough to confirm their existence.

A distant splash woke her from the trance, halting her hand just short of the flowers. Gardevoir snapped her head towards the trees as more splashing noises echoed from beyond the tree line. She quickly turned and ran for the trees, hauling herself up the hill. The splashing grew louder, and she could now hear… laughter? Her heart beating loudly in her chest, she crested at the tree line. The panoramic display causing her jaw to drop.

Gardevoir stared in disbelief, the scene confirming her suspicions. She gazed out from a vantage point overlooking a large rock pool. The reservoir seemed to be supplied by nothing more than a constant trickle of water that silently wound its way down the nearby mountainside. The mountain itself, at least at this section, was made entirely from rock, with a narrow entrance burrowing into the sheer wall on the opposite side of the lake. The ingress led into a wide cavern, the hollow carved into the rock via unknown means. However, behind an inconspicuous pile of rubble to the rear of the shelter, housed a small concealed tunnel which led far into mountain, eventually leading out to the other side. Obviously unable to see all of this from her place outside, Gardevoir knew of this escape route nevertheless. How? Because she now gazed upon a place she once knew as home.

The rocky plateau on the other side of the rock pool was simply buzzing with activity, dozens of green and white characters were spread across the area. A group of Gallades were leaping into the water, playing as they splashed and dunked each other. A Kirlia swung back and forth between her parents' arms, the Gardevoir and Gallade sharing a smile as they walked along. Beyond them, a Ralts slowly stumbled forwards with a Gallade crouched down in front of him, cheering the young Pokémon on, scooping him up in his arms as the child reached him, the pair laughing ecstatically. Her eyes came to rest on a small group of Gardevoirs sitting in a shallow section of water, leaning against the edge, seated in a semi-circle. Of the four, one Gardevoir in particular grabbed her attention; the Pokémon wore a large white flower with a green protrusive stem tucked above her ear, the colours of the flower matching her body. Whilst all the Pokémon varied slightly in appearance, this one was a spitting image of her. The awestruck Gardevoir could do nothing more than stare dumbfounded at her doppelganger.

One of the Gallades ran from his group, leaping as he bomb-dived in front of the girls, sending a wave of water over the group. The Gallade quickly surfaced the water, a huge grin spread across his face, only to be simultaneously splashed by all four of them.

_Her memories coming alive right before her eyes, Gardevoir sprinted forwards to the edge of the rock pool, frantically shouting and waving her arms, only no voice left her mouth. She continued furiously waving her arms, standing in plain sight, her efforts seeming to go unnoticed. _

The Gallade from before climbed out of the water, now back with his fellow males, they were pointing and laughing at him, before the lot of them began pushing him back in, the Gallade somehow managing to pull them all in with him, the Gardevoirs laughing at the show_. _

_Her heart pounded, knowing what came next. She looked expectantly passed the Pokémon, at the rocky path that worked its way passed the pool and over a nearby hill. _

The Gardevoir with the flower protruding from her hair suddenly looked around, alerted to something that only she seemed to have noticed. She slowly stood out of the water, turning to face the hill, the other Pokémon giving her puzzled looks_. _

_From the other side of the pool, the frantic Gardevoir could only watch in horror, unable to change the outcome._

The noise was quiet at first, only a slight rumble reverberating through the air. Ignoring her friends' inquiries, she stood out of the water, staring at the top of the hill. The rumbling grew louder, closer, the mechanical whirring could be felt in the ground. The Gardevoir quickly began signalling her companions, urging them out of the water. They continued giving her perplexed looks, but obliged regardless. As the roar grew louder, the flower-wearing Gardevoir spun back to the hill.

**-Shoom-** A large red pick-up truck flew over the peak, gaining a small amount of hang-time before coming to a sudden halt as it landed. Gardevoir's blood ran cold. The vehicle stood in plain sight from its position overlooking the rocky landscape, a wave of silence spreading over the area as each Pokémon turned to face the intruder.

The truck bore a faded red paint that was scuffed around the edges, owning more than its fair share of dents and scratches. A large steel cylinder sat mounted atop a tripod which rose from the tray, clearing the height of the cab. The odd looking device was flanked by three ferocious dog-like Pokémon, their loud growling audible over the quiet idle of the truck. The driver sat concealed behind the windscreen, the glass catching the sunlight. It didn't take a psychic to see that these intruders weren't here for a mere friendly visit. Still dripping wet, it was the Gardevoir who turned and shouted to the crowd, breaking the stalemate.

Chaos erupted as each Pokémon immediately dropped everything, gathering their families and fleeing towards the mountain. Panicked screams filled the air as parents carried their children, flocking to the safety of the tunnel. With a loud roar and screeching of tyres, the truck took off from its vantage point, quickly picking up speed as it raced down the hill. The group of Gardevoirs were the furthest away, tailing the Gallades, still a fair distance from the mountainside. The Pokémon wearing the white flower brought up the rear of the small group, her mind clicking into overdrive. They broke off from each other, weaving and leaping over a short series of stone columns protruding from the ground, returning to a group on the other side. With only a 100 metre dash left till the cavern, they continued to flee, desperately trying to catch up to their fellow clan mates. The truck squealed to a stop at the pillars, the vehicle had gained much ground, but the odd formation of rock now cut across its path. A loud whistle cut through the air, the trailing Gardevoir turning to face the source as she ran. Only to discover that the canines had dismounted the vehicle and were now chasing on foot, already passed the stone pillars. Gardevoir's heart sank as a realisation surfaced her mind; even if they reached the cavern, there was no stopping them from continuing their chase through the tunnel. If anything, they would be trapped, unable to outrun the four-legged attackers.

_On the opposite side of the rock pool, Gardevoir fell to her knees at the lake's edge, noticing her reflection in the calm water. She turned her gaze back to the turmoil beyond the pool, her heart beating rapidly as she was helplessly forced to relive the memory. _

The Gardevoir stopped dead in her tracks, barely 10 metres from the entrance, the flower falling from her ear, watching it as the bloom gently floated to the ground. Unsure as to what had possessed her to stop, she looked up as the last of the embrace Pokémon darted through the stone entranceway and into the cavern. She looked back over her shoulder, her pursuers quickly gaining on her, barking loudly as they closed in.

Gardevoir slowly closed her eyes, the sound of her chest breathing in and out growing louder in her mind, her slowly steadying heart rate echoing loudly within her thoughts, seemingly hypnotised as all external stimuli began fading from her mind, the loud barking phasing out to silence.

She couldn't let them reach the others, she couldn't… she wouldn't.

Her eyes blazed open, glowing brightly with an electrifying blue, time's normal flow now restored. Her arms shot up, palms facing the sheer rock face. The actions were no longer her own, her body behaving with a mind of its own, driven by instinct. The ground began to vibrate, loose debris falling from their places throughout the plateau. The truck jittered loudly as the driver peered out at the defiant Pokémon, his eyes hidden behind aviator sunglasses.

_On the water's edge, a Gardevoir with glowing blue eyes glared back at the kneeling Pokémon in the reflection. Gardevoir recoiled with shock at the image, before it quickly distorted into nothing as the calm of the water was shattered in the quake. She quickly returned her gaze to the clone across the lake, the Pokémon seeming to struggle against an invisible force._

Gardevoir extended her arms to their full extent, the mountainside groaning loudly in response, as if it were being placed under extreme pressure. She could hear the barking behind her growing louder, the sound of their footsteps now audible. Gardevoir clenched her teeth, and with a frustrated yell, slowly spread her arms wide, cracks beginning to cut across the mountainside.

Enormous fissures tore through the rock face above the entrance, stretching far up the sheer walls. The response was instantaneous; with a final ear-splitting **crack,** boulders began bounding down the mountain, creating deep thuds that echoed throughout the area. The earth shook violently as the landslide thundered towards the ground, the enormous pile of rubble growing in size, heading straight for the cavern entrance. The hunters stopped their approach, spreading their legs wide as they desperately tried to maintain their balance amidst the earthquake, watching in horror at the plummeting barrage of debris. With a deafening slam the rubble impacted the ground, rocks flying in every direction, a billow of dust engulfing the green and white Pokémon.

Gardevoir lowered her arms, the blue glow diminishing from her eyes. She fell to her knees, exhausted. As the dust settled, it was revealed that the landslide had completely buried the entrance to the cavern, with trailing rocks sprawling outwards down the sides of the pile, some sliding to a stop within a metre of the exhausted Gardevoir.

_From the opposite side of the rock pool, Gardevoir could do nothing but shout silent warnings as the black and grey Pokémon now bounded towards her lookalike._

The white flower that was once sitting beside her was now gone, likely blown far behind her when the landslide impacted. Gardevoir hauled herself to her feet and made to turn around- as the beast leapt into the air, tackling her to the ground, knocking her flat on her back. The petrified Pokémon found herself face to face with a snarling Mightyena that now stood on top of her. Gardevoir swiftly thrust her right forearm above her head, supporting it from the wrist with her other arm defensively as the Mightyena suddenly snapped down at her face. The canine's neck impacted against her forearm, stopping its jaws barely an inch before her. The beast continued to snap at her face, baring its razor-sharp teeth, trying to push down on her arms. Gardevoir struggled with the Mightyena, desperately trying to keep it off her, barely managing to maintain her leverage over the animal. Its attempts proving ineffective, Mightyena unexpectedly gave up its assault on her head, instead suddenly shifting its weight to the left, breaking her lock, pushing her arms flat against her chest. In one fluid motion the beast's jaws came down around her left upper arm, biting down hard.

_The identical Gardevoirs let out synchronised screams. Overlooking the event, she wailed as the bite marks appeared in her own arm, the skin mimicking the injuries of its own accord._

With her entire upper arm caught in its jaws, the Mightyena began yanking its head violently from side to side, 'death-rolling' her arm. The two Gardevoirs continuing to scream in agony.

_Despite holding her own hand over the worsening injury, the gashes continued to tear wider up and down her arm as she watched the Mightyena maul her copy._

Gardevoir shrieked as she struggled against the beast, desperately beating her free hand against the side of its head, but to no avail. Just as it felt like the Mightyena would clean tear her arm off, a loud whistle cut the air from beyond the animal. The Mightyena instantly released its grip on her arm, quickly leaping off her, taking its place next to the nearby Arcanine and Houndoom. She immediately held her good hand to the wound as blood poured down her arm. A loud **bang** erupted from the same direction as the whistle. Still on the ground, she quickly turned to the source. A large man wearing sunglasses stood in the tray of the vehicle, standing behind the tripod, pointing the strange cylinder at her. A large square net spread wide in front of her, fired from the mounted device. From the vehicle's elevated position, the net cast over her with four loud **chinks.** The steel cylindrical corners of the net pierced into rock floor around her, trapping her underneath. The spools began making a loud mechanical whirring as they started to draw in the net, quickly tightening its hold . In a matter of seconds the wires had her completely immobilised, the panicked Pokémon fearing they would cut through her body before the spools suddenly came to a halt. She was completely pinned down, unable to move any part of her body.

_From beyond the lake, Gardevoir cradled her own bloody arm as she watched the man leap out from the tray and start striding towards her helpless twin._

Gardevoir's head lay stuck facing the truck, watching as the enormous man approached her. Her eyes looked down to the pool of blood coming from her arm, her vision beginning to fade, feeling herself become dizzy. The man passed his own Pokémon as they sat obediently in line, coming to stop beside the net. The man looked up at the rubble which spread out in front him, completely covering the once visible entranceway. He quietly chuckled to himself, plucking a red and white ball from his belt, holding it out towards her.

"Well then, I guess you'll have to do" A bright red beam shot from the ball, hitting her on the side. Already on the verge of unconscious, she gave in to the influence, feeling the life getting sucked out of her.

Gardevoir shot up, breathing heavily, her body covered in beads of cold sweat. She was back in the room with boarded up windows, a familiar yet undesirable sight. Still seated, she turned to lean against the nearby wall and studied her arm, the bite mark still etched across her skin. She noticed a faint purple discolouration had begun spreading across the veins around each puncture.

Her head hung low as her mind wandered back to the events of the night before. Curling into a ball, she pressed her knees close, stretching her arms around them. Perhaps in a way, her subconscious had wished her to forget the incident, overflowing her mind with the memory of her capture in an attempt to ground her. Gardevoir began to rock back and forth on the spot. She knew if she didn't escape this place soon, she would surely lose her mind, at least, what was left of it.

As if fate were answering her call, the metallic clicks of the locks on her door responded, Gardevoir bobbing her head in time. The fourth lock retracted and the door opened a short way. A loaf of bread carelessly flew through the opening, a plastic bottle of water shortly following it, landing with simultaneous thuds on the opposite side of the room.

"Grubs up" The trainer stuck his head through the gap, speaking with a cheerfulness that defied his actions, wearing his usual glasses. Gardevoir continued to rock in place, slowly raising her head to meet his gaze.

"Aw cheer up sweety, cause tomorrow, you're going outside for a little adventure, some sunlight oughta put spark back in you" The large man quickly disappeared behind the door before finishing his sentence, closing it in his wake.

Gardevoir disregarded her food, and scampered over to the window. Small beams of light pierced through the wide planks of wood. She held her face directly under them, desperately trying to see out, a gesture she had done often, but always with the same result. Disappointed, she sunk to the floor beneath the window.

"Outside", it was a thought that crossed her mind frequently, but never one she expected to come from her captor. Gardevoir picked herself up and moved towards the supplies he had thrown in, ignoring the faint stench that emanated from the small hole in the floor. She collected the sealed bottle of water and sat down cross-legged in front of the loaf of bread, still in its original wrapping. Cautiously placing the plastic clip on the floor beside her, she began to eat the surprisingly fresh food, managing to maintain her composure despite realising how hungry she had grown.

Her mind was quickly overrun with ideas of what the next day might entail, her mood lifting at the thought of finally leaving this building. Polishing off the last of bread, she stared longingly at the light filtering through the window. Hopefully tomorrow, things will all change.


	5. Into the Unknown

**A/N: Yea really sorry about the wait, been trying to pull myself away from Guild Wars long enough to write this. I'm already halfway through the next chapter so it SHOULDN'T be too long away.**

A loud banging on the door roused the green and white Pokémon from her sleep, wearily looking up from her place on the floor with confusion. There was no feeling of her body being restored, no bright flash of red pulling her from the darkness. It was an all too familiar sensation, an experience which had long become ritual as she tried to time her sleep within the long periods of solitude.

Much to her surprise, she lay curled up across the rotten floorboards that based the familiar room, a dull glow filtering in through the boarded up windows, barely illuminating the dark room. The simple act of falling asleep within her own body was something she had almost forgotten, a phenomenon she had only experienced once since her capture, on a night she longed to forget.

It seemed apparent that the trainer had chosen against imprisoning her within the Pokéball as per usual, an act of kindness the likes of which she would never expect from someone such as him.

Gardevoir sat up, bringing a hand to her face. She winced as she gently prodded the skin, feeling that the left side of her face was still painfully bruised.

_Perhaps he spared her the void because he felt guilty? _

The thought quickly left her mind as she heard the distinct metallic clinks of her door being unlocked. With a final bob of her head the door gently creaked open. Unsurprisingly, the enormous trainer stood in the doorway, his signature sunglasses shielding his eyes from the non-existent sunlight.

"Well wakey wakey little lady" The man leant forward as he spoke, coercing her to stand.

Gardevoir carefully rose to her feet in obedience, hesitating at the faint ache in her stomach.

"You know I was going to leave you behind, just let you rot in here for a few days-" He produced the familiar red and white ball in his hand, carelessly rolling it around his palm. The man smiled as he noticed Gardevoir's expression change at the sight of the Pokéball.

"But I figured, what the hell?" He clipped the ball back onto his belt, signalling her to follow him as he disappeared down the hallway.

Gardevoir hesitated briefly before quickly following him, managing a glimpse as he disappeared around the end of the hallway. The trainer continued on as he walked.

"This is usually just a me and the guys sorta thing, but this time's gonna be a little more…. Extreme than usual-"

The hallway lead into a room no bigger than her own, a part of the house she had seen once before. A counter split the room into two sections, a narrow gap allowing access to the other half. Piles of dirty plates and cups littered the bench, overwhelming the tiny sink in the far corner. The trainer continued past the pile of filth, heading through the kitchen to the door beyond it, the very door which led out to the ramshackle veranda.

"-And if things do happen to go balls up... well, there isn't a whole lot of sense in leaving the gal who can bring down mountains behind is there?"

Gardevoir narrowed her eyes as she cautiously followed him outside, his calm tone proving difficult for her to understand his meaning.

As she stepped out through the open doorway, she was surprised to see that the outside had taken on a rather gloomy look in the early morning glow. The sun had yet to even rise pass the horizon, allowing a thick fog to cover most of the once impressive landscape. Gardevoir was taken aback by the cold that met her; each breath pluming into a puff of steam before her, her skin pulling tight in the weather.

Her gaze met a familiar red pickup truck which sat parked at the base of the staircase, with three even more familiar Pokémon sitting in the tray. The tripod that once reached above the cab was nowhere to be seen.

He made his way down the stairs, each plank groaning loudly under his weight. The canines barked happily at the sight of him, wagging their tails as they followed their master within the tray as he walked around to the driver's side door.

"…..Well?" He looked at her over the truck, signalling her towards the vehicle as she stood atop the staircase.

Gardevoir glanced uneasily at the Pokémon in the tray, the trio growling quietly at the idea, hardly welcoming her into their territory.

"You stupid Pokémon, I'd almost pay to see you get in there" At that he quickly ducked into the driver seat, reaching over and popping the passenger door open.

Gardevoir dared not to falter as she quickly descended the creaky steps, lifting herself up into the beaten vehicle. She clung to the edge of the seat, barely inside the cab. The trainer grudgingly rolled his head towards her, giving her a blank stare through his glasses.

"Really?" He nodded at the open door to her left.

"Oh and in case you can't figure this much out, slam the bloody thing."

Gardevoir quickly shut the door, noticeably anxious about being forced closer the driver. The man spotting her discomfort as she awkwardly clung to the door.

"You know you may as well get comfy, it's gonna be a looooong drive" He returned his gaze forwards as he reached beside the steering wheel.

At that the truck roared into life, emitting loud grinding noises before suddenly taking off, heading for a narrow path that bore its way through the darkness of a nearby tree line. Gardevoir looked back through the glass behind her, the house quickly shrinking away. She noticed that the dog-like Pokémon in the back had already laid down, sprawling out over the tray, eyes closed. She turned back around, unable to see anything beyond the thick mesh of trees, the winding path brightly illuminated by the headlights.

The trainer didn't speak again for several hours, the long journey seeming to take its toll as she felt herself become drowsy.

What felt like an eternity went by; the sun sat directly above them now, quickly heating up the steel box, morning's cold long since passed.

They cruised along an open highway with large fields of crops sprawling away on either side, the run-down house now far behind them. Gardevoir gazed down at her arm, the wound had healed marvellously in the past few days, all that remained was a hefty scar that outlined the once excruciating slashes.

They crested a large hill, Gardevoir's interest peaking as large array of buildings appeared far off in the distance. The highway made a beeline straight for the structures, though it was still another 20 minutes journey to reach them. Gardevoir leant forwards as they grew closer, amazed by the spectacle. The wide fields became dotted with farmhouses as they went on, growing more frequent as they neared the city. She held her face close to the window as they passed a large office building, staring in awe at the structure that dwarfed every building she had ever seen. Dozens of people littered the sidewalks as they seemed to delve deeper into the town. A handful of large multi storey towers surrounded them, Gardevoir pushing her face against the glass as they passed one covered in bright flashing billboards, amazed by this foreign world.

Amidst the tall buildings, surrounded by a large circular car park, was a lone dome-shaped structure. The building was significantly shorter than those around it, barely three storeys high, however its keystone placement at the heart of the city demanded importance. Two large symbols worked their way into the grooves of the oddly shaped building, though she didn't know what they meant, "PC" obviously referred to the name of the building. Multiple cars were parked in the flat area that surrounded the building, the red pickup truck joining them as it veered off from the road, coming to a stop close to a staircase that led up to the first level. The trainer sighed loudly as he turned off the vehicle, slapping his hands together.

"It's go time"

He quickly stepped out of the truck, reaching back in underneath the seat. Gardevoir eyed him suspiciously as he drew out a long leather strap with a large funnel like object attached to it. He stood back up, pulling the strap around his waist, the long leather pouch reaching down his right side, just past his knee. He ducked his head into the cab again, this time reaching behind the seat. He pulled up the torn fabric behind the chair, revealing a long, shiny metal object underneath. Gardevoir became uneasy at the sight of it, feeling the trainer quickly brew with confidence as he wielded it. He gripped the foreign looking object by a black rubber handle that protruded from the bottom, his other hand supporting it from a slider than clung to the underside of the barrel, tucking the oddly-shaped rear of the item into his shoulder. The steel object glistened in the sunlight as he pointed the end at her, a twisted smile spreading across his face as Gardevoir pushed herself as far into the door as she could. The trainer laughed as he dropped the weapon, lazily sliding it into the leather holster by his side, only the butt of the gun sticking out. The Pokémon in the tray had already leapt out by this point, the trio sitting loyally behind him as he turned to face them.

"Well then, let's go get some new recruits"

He signalled her out of the vehicle before slamming his door and heading for the base of the stairs, Gardevoir quickly following. The stairway seemed to be the only entrance, leading up to two large glass doors, in fact, the entire front of the structure from stairs up was made of glass. Gardevoir strained to see inside as they reached the first landing, seeing nothing but her own reflection, and that of the cars behind her, and the buildings beyond.

The trainer paused as he reached the door, his fingers locked around the handle. Gardevoir felt him building up his courage, whatever was about to happen, it was going to be big.

**A/N: DON'T FORGET TO COMMENT, YOU GUYS KEEP ME GOING**


End file.
